my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeds of Discord
---- File:SeedsOfDiscord.png The base was on fire. As it rose from the floorboards and made its way to the levels above, it belched smoke, embers; devouring and eradicating everything in its path to the ground up above. The tunnels had collapsed during their first assault, leaving the only means to escape through the main floor or the addict. But it didn't take long until the upper levels started reigning down as well, instigating a state of panic amongst the newbies and inexperienced, and forced the rest of the party to create their own means of escaping. Sinbad, member of the Forty Thieves and leader of the Japanese Branch, was having a race against time as the door in front of him had been jammed shut and couldn't open from his side. The smoke was making it hard for him to see, to breath, but he knew that there was no turning back as his surrounding was burning. But as soon as he figured that he might as well start shoving his way through, the frantic screams of one his most recent employees made its way through the blistering fire and the man came running. Only stopping once he noticed that Sinbad was in front of him, "W-WE HAVE TO ESCAPE! DO YOU KNOW A WAY OUT!?!" The leader coughed a few times due to the surrounding smoke but still managed to reach out with on his hands and grab onto the back of the man's head and pull him forward, faintly smiling as he spoke; "Don't worry, we'll make it out of here. You and me." The new kid's eyes started brimming with hope, believing that salvation had finally come and they would make it out of there alive. But his hope soon turned to despair as he starting losing any sort of sensation from the back of his head, feeling something creeping across it as his eyes desperately moved from side to side until returning to Sinbad. Whose smile had turned from one of trust to a sinister expression of pure satisfaction, having started to turn the man's head into gold. Once finished, with the head figure resembling that of a screaming man, Sinbad grabbed onto it and slammed it against the door, opening his way outside. He was quick on his feet as he went out into the backyard and continued onwards until he could get some fresh air, only looking back to the dead corpse of his subject, "Told you we'd be getting out." The smoke drifted out into the atmosphere of the outside, as bodies littered the grounds that were stained the blood. What Sinbad may have viewed as freedom was only rudely interrupted with the sight of three figures out in the open, with various people lined up, on their knees. Small vibrations in the ground could be felt by both Sinbad and the three figures, before erupting explosions in the background fired off, followed by an approaching whistling sound. What became apparent was the rocket missile heading towards the three figures and the many people lined up for whatever they planned to do. The missile had collided directly with one of the individuals, immediately detonating and exploding right into the victim's body. The target's physique was ripped apart with great force as an explosion sent force waves rippling through the area, as the extreme heat released by the missile not only burned the individual's two friends, but the hostages along with them. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that the three were part of the Forty Thieves gang, bearing the sort of clothing that is typically worn by the gang's members in Japan. From beyond the smoke, three more figures were heading in Sinbad's direction: a man green hair, with a large coat lined with fur, a pale young woman with strong violet hair, and a man with black hair, wearing a disturbing mask to conceal his identity. Walking past the dead bodies that carpeted the once green grass of the base, some of the bodies revealed themselves to be alive as the reached out and grabbed the masked man by his leg as he walked past, only to be shoved to the side for later. There was a strange, eerie vibe that surrounded the man, a vibe that could contribute to the gut feeling that he was the one responsible for the attack. "Well done. It seems you have gotten out, though I would have expected you would have done it faster." The masked man applauded, clapping slowly as he laughed to himself, his voice muffled by the mask in-front of his mouth. "Should be expected from one of the gangs that has rebelled against my grasp for so long. Which leads me to my next inquiry for the day; will you hand over the loyalty of your men, your land and your riches to the Black-Blood Triad?" As the ripples of blood splattered across the courtyard, it not only painted the grass red but also parts of it Sinbad's own clothing. The trickles of blood soaking into the lower parts of his fabric, but it didn't bother him whose blood stained his clothing as Sinbad couldn't remember the faces of those who'd just been killed in front of him. It's only natural that he wouldn't remember the weak. The man's face remained stoic as the others approached, as they didn't outright charge at him- it would appear that they'd at least have something to say, to which they did. He couldn't help but have his lips curve upwards in the middle of the man's speech before sliding back to its stoic form. "Figured it'd be you guys... You're the only ones that would have the balls and firepower to manage this sort of thing," turning back to the burning building, spotting a familiar figure rummaging around however in one of the nearby rooftops before turning back to the masked man; "You can drop the disguise... 'my grasp'?" He repeated the words the man had spoken just prior, "You should choose your words more carefully... As for your demand." Before Sinbad could continue, the figure he had spotted earlier interrupted the occasion as he screamed from atop a building just next to them, "WELL HELLO THERE HOT-SHOT!" It was a blonde man with a wide, jagged, smile across his face, one of his eyes behind damaged beyond repair whilst the other one had its gaze focused on the purple haired woman. To which Sinbad simply looked at him from the corner of his eyes for a moment before turning back, raising his hand and pointing his thumb towards the latest addition to the party, "Men like these, can only be reigned in through money... To which I guarantee that you'll always be lacking against someone like me." Sinbad retracted his hand back and let both of them hang freely. "In a world like this, money isn't hard to come by for many. Especially not for me when I have friends like these. Broken men do not care about money, not when I am the one breaking them." The masked man replied, crossing his arms in front of him, before flicking his head to the side to where the woman with the violet hair stood. Without a moment to spare, the female neatly removed the gloves that covered her hands, revealing delicate, pale hands that seemed to thirst for blood. Forming her hand into a knifehand strike, the woman approached one of the bodies that continued to breathe, acting as if they were dead to avoid the situation. Unable to fool the woman however, the body was able to begin screaming as she leaned over and swung her hand into the side of the body's neck and out the other side. Shaking her hands, she grabbed the gloves and placed them over her hands once again and grabbed the body's head from the floor, lifting it up to show both her associates and members of the other party. "You've avoided the Black-Blood Triad's control for too long here in Japan. I think it's about time you bend your knee to me and call it quits. As much as I'd like to, it'd be best not to start a gang war right about now, unless you want the Pro-Heroes to get involved." The masked man warned, tilting his head to the side. "OHH FEISTY! I LIKE HER!" was the only response the blonde man gave way as he started chuckling on his rooftop. Sinbad on the other hand, couldn't seem to care less as he went on to stare at the severed head for a few moments, it gaping mouth has always been an interesting development for whenever they were chopped up: "Look kids, I'm not like my old man. Threats like that ain't going to turn to shit," the man responded with a clear tone of annoyance building up with each one of them. Having seemingly heard everything they said, even from that distance, the blonde man reached down to pick up what appeared to be a battle axe, "YOU BETTER CALL THE PRO HEROES, THAT'D MAKE THINGS JUICY AND LOTS OF FUN!" His previous chuckles had turned to cackles, only to see him jump off the building and swinging his axe into it as to create a safe "slid" down. Once reaching the ground, the man would remove the axe from the cement wall like it was nothing, his wide smile remaining as he stood with wide arms, still looking at the woman: "CARE FOR A DANCE!?" He was obviously not listening well enough. Sinbad continued to ignore the other member of the gang, he paid him good coin and gave some of the best results but his mouth was beyond aggravating. Which was evident by the veins becoming visible across the top of Sinbad's head, the rage of having that joker around and these other gang members asking for a fight was simply becoming too much. But he stopped himself for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking back up and lifting his hands up as to showcase that he was about to surrender: "But you're right, a gang war wouldn't benefit any one of us at this time and place." Taking a step back as he continued to speak, "So let's make a deal, I'll hand over some money and we'll leave you alone, that's what you want right?" The masked man began laughing underneath his mask, the man in the fur coat beside him remained calm despite the strange behaviour being emitted from the apparent leader of the party. "Then you must not know who we are. The other gangs of Japan are nothing compared to us, money isn't the thing that will deter us from taking you." The masked man explained, tapping the side of the man beside him, who instinctively nodded and walked away. "We don't want your money, but your land and your service." The violet-haired woman smiled, displaying the sharp rows of teeth filling her jaw, tossing the decapitated head towards the blonde haired man with the loud mouth. Saying no words, she returned back to the masked man's side with her hands behind her back, bowing as she took her step to his side. "We are the Japanese Branch of the Black-Blood Triad. Our leader, Metarutorōru, only seeks one thing from the other gangs in Japan; complete and utter control over their group. Any other gang that is not a part or affiliated with us are deemed enemies and so must sacrifice their loyalty and service to us." The masked man nodded, pointing to the roof of the building just behind Sinbad from behind the rising smoke. From behind the grey fumes, was a large metal robot with three red glowing eyes, and a body that seemed to look impenetrable. In its hands, were the necks of two unfortunate gang members from Sinbad's branch, struggling for air as they were slowly suffocating from the intense grip they were held in. Their faces were a deep purple, and the need for air was so apparent in the facial expressions they provided. Both the masked man and the violet-haired woman bowed in respect to the metal giant, who in turn lifted both men into the air and snapped their necks, the noise ringing through the area as their lifeless bodies hung from its hands. The terrified looks remained on their faces as they dangled in mid air, lacking any change as they were released, falling to the ground. The robot turned its back on the watchers and left, moving away with powerful steps that vibrated through the area. It was the robot that had shot the three figures in the beginning, and seemed to present how much firepower the Black-Blood Triad currently hold. With his hands still up in the air, Sinbad turned his head over his shoulder and looked above at the robotic figure and then back at the other members as they bowed their head. Is that him? Metarutorōru? The still relatively young leader had only heard of the numerous accounts of the robotic figure, the bounty that had been placed on his head had been by name only and made up for it with the ridiculous price that came along with it. His head turned yet again to see the "man" walking away, his veins popping out yet again as the supposed leader was turning his back and leaving him here to deal with mere subordinates. With the boiling rage pumping through his blood, Sinbad's arms lowered themselves to the height of his waist, with his open hands pointing slightly upwards and outwards as he suddenly started rushing towards the three members of the Black-Blood Triad. "THAT'S MY TRAIN! CHOO-CHOO!!" The blonde man said as the leader suddenly began charging ahead, it would appear that the frontal attack was enough of thumbs up for him to make his own move and did so by suddenly swinging the axe around, moving around in circles two times before finally releasing it with deadly accuracy towards the violet-haired woman. It would appear that they still weren't alone, in the same way, the invaders had entered the courtyard, now came a green tailored man with several scars across his face. With an army knife in one hand, and the other one wide open, the recognizable bounty hunter made its way for the violet-haired woman. The two versus three encounters had now turned into one of three on each side, with the only open space being to their right as their front, left and rear was now being assaulted by members of the Forty Thieves. A loud screech from afar could be heard by all in the area, especially by the violet-haired female and the masked man who was looking around at their attackers. From a distance, a mysterious, tall and slender figure with black wings quickly approached the cornered individuals. Its speed was almost hard to keep an eye on, as it flew straight over the area, sending several sharp feathers that shot through the air, planting themselves into the ground around the two members of the Black-Blood Triad. As a warning shot for their assailants, the large, winged man came swooping down towards the man with the battleaxe. Giving time for the masked man to pull out a loaded pistol and send a shot right for Sinbad, the violet-haired woman pulling him away simultaneously whilst waving her hand in front to fend the mercenary away. This whole approach was all planned, nothing was coincidental as a smile formed behind the man's mask at the sight of the winged figure. "RIGHT ON TIME!" He yelled out from behind the mask as it kept the blonde haired man occupied, the violet-haired female pulling him alongside her as they retreated. The man kept track of everything, once they had made it out of their corner, the winged figure would retreat, having enough force and speed to quickly retreat. This whole encounter wasn't to kill them, but to offer them an olive branch, a branch they wilfully knocked from the masked man's hand. It all went down so fast, all of the members had proceeded with the attack despite the warning shot, as the blonde man had seemingly started fighting against the bird-man by waving his axe around as if he was in a frenzy, Sinbad having reached forward as to intercept the bullet. As the handmade impact with the bullet, it immediately froze to solid gold whilst in the palm of the man's hand, reaching out with his other hand to remove the bullet before trying to reach for the masked man. All the while the scarred man's limbs were being cut like cloth, but showed no signs of stopping and kept his distance after the initial charge. None of the members managed to get a good hit in before their opponents started escaping the scene, Sinbad being barely able to reach out for the bird-man's wings as the very tips turned to gold. But while he remained standing on the blood-soaked ground and the green tailored man picking up the missing limbs, the blonde man continued his assault as grabbed onto his axe and started climbing the nearby building. Once at the top, he'd scream out in a furiously as he threw the axe towards the flying cowards, who was already too far gone for it to even get close but did it anyway. The tailored man turned to Sinbad but said nothing, his stoic was enough to tell wanted to say, "Update the wanted poster, I want all of them on posters before the day is over... AND DOUBLE THE PRICE ON THAT FUCKING ROBOT!" Sinbad retorted before kicking the severed head of the former Forty Thieves member. They had to make a new base, all the while leaving the area quickly before the cops and heroes came around. As a sort of farewell gift, the whistling sound from before could be heard once again, except multiplied by tens. Distant lights in the sky lit up over the base, looking as if they were stars in the night sky, strange considering what time of the day it was. Upon investigating longer, the sound became all too apparent that was certainly from the Black-Blood Triad, particularly Metarutorōru. What was seen was a barrage of many missiles lifting high into the sky, before plummeting back down to the Earth, directed to plunge what was left of the Forty Thieves base and all its live occupants in a storm of explosive fire and shock that would certainly erase the piece of land from the map. Small faces were drawn on the heads of these rockets, though was particularly hard to see as they were descending at a fast pace. Looking up at the sky above, the whistling sound was familiar to any veteran of war, causing Sinbad to swear under his breath as he started making his way from the building at a faster pace than before, followed suit by the scarred man. The blonde man, however, his cackles were heard from atop the building as he kept jumping up and down before finally making his way off the building at the very last seconds in order for him to make it. Sinbad would've wanted his first encounter with the Black-Blood Triad would be on his terms, but he swore to himself that their next encounter would be according to his design. Category:Roleplays